


Fight for this love

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place at the beginning of season 4 after Ezria broke up.<br/>This fanfiction is mostly about Ezria.<br/>I love the way the series continues but this fanfiction takes another turn.<br/>It has no reference to what really happens afterward and it’s just an idea I had in mind.<br/>Sorry for my bad English :/ Please correct me if you find any major mistakes.<br/>I don't own the characters!<br/>"We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love...." This song inspired me and I think it totally sums up this pairing.  If you don't know it yet or want to listen to it again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr31Vhu01fc </p><p>Have fun reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Right after kissing Jake, Aria realized how stupid she was by letting Ezra go. 

After leaving the building she ran away.  
Aria exactly knew what to do.  
Opening the door of her car, she turned around one last time.  
Jake already came out of the house so Aria hurried. 

She parked her car in front of the apartment.  
Standing at his door, Aria lingered for a moment and took a deep breath.  
Should she really risk Ezra’s job which he just got back, his security, his reputation? 

Nevertheless she knocked at the door.  
After a few seconds, Maggie opened it. 

“Oh hi Aria. What’s up?” 

Aria answered a bit confused: 

“Um...I just wanted to... to pick up a book of mine. I lent Ezra a book months ago and he forgot to give it back to me. Could I... just get it?” 

“Yeah of course. Come in.” 

Maggie opened the door a little more so Aria could enter Ezra’s apartment. 

“Where’s Ezra?”  
she asked. 

“He had to return to school because he forgot some exams to correct. He should come back in a few minutes. You wanna wait here?”  
“No thanks. I just wanted to pick up my book.”  
Aria hated to say this.  
She would love to see Ezra, but not alone, not in school, not with Maggie or any other person. 

She went to the bookshelf and searched for any book she could have given to Ezra. She decided to take ‘Hamlet’ by Shakespeare. 

“Thank you for... letting me in. See you!” 

“Aria!!!”  
A little shout came from the direction of the bathroom.  
Malcolm ran through the room and hugged Aria. 

“Oh hey Malcolm. How are you?” 

“I’m fine but I miss you. Will you stay for dinner?”,  
Malcolm asked curiously. 

“No I am sorry. I have some stuff to do so I really don't have time. Maybe another time.” 

“We haven’t seen each other for so long! When will you visit us again?” 

Maggie answered to her son before Aria could even think about what to say:  
“My dear, Aria is very busy at the moment. She has no time but...” 

Maggie was interrupted by the ring of Aria’s phone.  
”Oh I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye!”  
She closed the door behind her. 

A look at her phone showed her A’s latest message: 

-U REALLY WANNA RISK EVERYTHING FOR HIM? HE’S NOT WORTH IT. KISSES, A- 

Aria was really tired of being stalked by A all the time.  
No space, no privacy, nothing.  
Just fear, lies and secrets. 

She put her phone into her bag angrily and went down the stairway where Ezra met her half way.

In this moment, Aria forgot everything.  
She forgot about the fact that Ezra could go to jail and this wouldn't help their relationship.  
Forgot about all the consequences an affair would involve.  
Aria just had to think about Ezra’s lips.  
How it feels kissing him.  
How it feels touching them. 

“Aria what are you doing here?” 

Aria answered after a few seconds of silence:  
“I wanted to talk to you. About something... something I did. I want to talk about us.”

Aria felt guilty. Very guilty.  
She knew she had made a mistake but she couldn’t change what she had done.  
She decided to tell Ezra about the kiss. She had to be sincere with him. 

“It’s just... I made a mistake. A big mistake. There was this guy, his name is Jake. I don’t even have any feelings for him. Anyway I kissed him. I know it was a mistake and I don’t know why I made this but...” 

Aria was interrupted by Ezra’s lips on her own.  
This kiss felt so intense.  
Amazing.  
Stunning.  
It felt like Aria have never really been kissed by Ezra before. Not like this. 

She didn’t know what this kiss meant to be, but she loved it.  
Aria didn’t care.  
Neither did Ezra. 

Aria kissed him back and for this moment, for this one moment, they were happy.  
No worries, no fear.  
Even though it felt like years, the wonderful kiss was over after a few seconds. 

“What does this mean?”  
Aria asked confused. 

“I don’t know. It was a moment of weakness. We shouldn’t....”  
Ezra didn’t need to finish this sentence.  
Both of them knew what trouble they caused. 

“ I... I should go. I have to...” 

“make dinner for Maggie and Malcolm. I understand.”

“Aria” 

“No, it’s okay. I really do understand. See you!” 

With these words she went downstairs, opened the door of her car and sat in.  
She stayed like this, took a deep breath and turned on the car.


	2. Dangerous thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria has a little accident in the bathroom and her thoughts about Ezra are totally mashed up.

Aria couldn't fall asleep this night. She had too many thoughts about Ezra. Could she  
risk it? Actually not. A loves secrets and achieves to make a big problem out of every one.

She was so afraid but also full of hope. She hated her life. The fear, the wrong hope, the love she couldn't resist. If A didn't exist, her life could be so much better. Sure, the problem that Ezra was her teacher would also be there. She loved him so much.  
Should that be her destiny? Would she never become happy?

The next morning Aria was very tired because of how little she slept. Slowly she walked into the bathroom and had a shower. When she came out, Alison  
stood in front of her. The floor was wet so she slipped and hurt herself at the sink.

Her head hurt badly, after touching it she realized that she was bleeding  
"Aria?”,  
Byron, Arias dad, knocked at the door. 

"I could drive you to school now." 

Aria totally forgot about that.

"Um no thanks dad I'm driving by myself today." 

"I'm just sayin'. Yesterday you... you went to bed very early. And you didn't eat  
anything so... Do I have to worry about you?" 

"No dad. Everything is fine. I'll be okay. "

After Byron left the house, Aria had a look at her injury. She bled badly  
and it seemed to be a laceration. She decided not to go to school.

'Now it is over. It's finally over. I'm sick of being followed by A, by facing all these  
problems. I had another hallucination of Ali. I really can’t do this anymore.' Aria's  
thoughts were totally mashed up.  
________________________

When she woke up, Aria saw a white ceiling. She felt a bed under her back and the  
environment smelt like germicide. Seeing the worried face of her dad, showed her  
that she was in a hospital.

"Aria you're awake!",  
Bryon said

"What happened?" 

Aria couldn’t remember. 

"Your friends didn't see you in school so they wanted to check if everything was  
alright. Then they found you in the bathroom and called the emergency. The hospital  
then called me. Do you know what happened?" 

" I, I, I,... I saw.... I slipped because the floor was wet... I think.." 

" You have a concussion. Be calm and don't worry. Everything will be all right. Your  
friends want to see you. Shall I let them in?" 

" Yes please!".

A few moments later Emily, Hanna and Spencer stood at Aria's bed.

"Aria we're so glad nothing bad happened to you." 

"Hanna she has concussion. Of course she's not okay!"

Spencer contradicted Hanna as always. The only calm person standing at Aria's bed  
was Emily: 

"Come on! Calm down. Aria doesn’t need you two arguing now." 

Before Spencer or Hanna could say anything, Emily continued: 

"Aria. Was it A? What did he or she do?"

"Actually is was my fault. Coming out of the shower, she stood directly in front of me.  
I frightened so I slipped on the wet floor and hurt myself on the sink." 

"Ali? You're sure?",  
Spencer asked curiously. 

"I thought so but now I'm not sure anymore. Afterwards she had disappeared so it was just a hallucination."

The four discussed for a few more minutes, when it suddenly knocked at the door. It  
was a nurse: 

"Aria, here's a young man who wants to visit you." 

'Ezra', Aria thought.  
The girls understood immediately and said good bye. 

But the young man wasn't Ezra.  
It was Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. New paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Aria have to talk. And Ezra has some news for Aria....

After a few days, Aria was allowed to leave the hospital. She felt well so she decided to go to school the next day.

She knew that meeting Ezra would be uncomfortable, but what had happened in the hospital hadn't helped Aria. Worse. Now, she just was even more confused than before.  
Who did he think he was? That he could kiss her, let her go and then, when she was in hospital, he crawled to her and kissed her again... That wasn't fair! Aria's thoughts were so distraught, she didn't even realize that it wasn't her mother who stood in front of the class. No, it was Ezra. 

"Today I'll take over Mrs. Montgomery's class. Can you please open your books? We'll go ahead where you stopped."

Aria waited the entire lesson until the bell finally rang. It intentionally took some time for her to get her stuff so that she would be the last one in class.

" Spencer, you don't have to wait. I'll come in a few minutes."

Spencer had a short look to Aria, then to Ezra and then back to Aria. She gave her friend a snappy look and left the classroom.

"Ezra"

"No Aria, let me talk." 

He went to the door, closed and locked it. 

" I know, you're probably confused now but I can explain it"

"You can explain it? YOU CAN EXPLAIN IT?! What is wrong with you. You broke up with me, told me I have to go away and then you KISSED me. Twice. "

"I know, I know. But I have some good news"

Ezra approached and Aria wanted to take a few steps backwards, but she couldn't. Her heart and her brain fought against each other but rifgt now, she wanted the heart to win.

"What is the good news?"

"Well, you know, I applied for many schools in the whole country. I only got refusals but yesterday I received another letter from a high school. Its location is in a very small town called Tree Hill. There, a teacher got fired and they need a new English teacher immediately. They asked me to take the job. But before I wanted to accept the job, I wanted to tell you."

Aria couldn't say a word. She couldn't believe it.

"Aria, say something"

" I... I.. I love you. I know it's not the right moment but..."

Aria was interrupted by Ezra whose lips suddenly were on hers, again.  
This time, it was more than a kiss. The room was locked and nobody could see them. Nobody could see how they pulled of the clothes of each other. They were alone. And it was good. Aria had missed this so much.  
After totally forgetting the time, the two stopped as somebody knocked at the door. 

"Mr. Fitz, I wanted to hand my essay."

The both had to get dressed quickly and Aria opened the door. 

"Thank you Mr. Fitz for helping me with my essay." 

With these final words, Aria left the room while walking past a guy she had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody betaread this chapter so please inform me if you find any mistakes


	4. The right decision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Ezra have another talk about their future and their plans together.

It was the first moment after a while that Aria smiled. She walked down the hallway while her smile got lost when she thought about Ezra’s words. He would.. move. Without her? But she still had half a year of school. He wouldn’t be her teacher anymore but was that worth it? They had to talk.

Aria took out her phone and wrote Ezra a message. At the same moment she received another message and recognized the writer immediately. It was A.

-THINK ABOUT WHAT U R DOING: DON’T RUN AWAY! I WILL FOLLOW YOU. KISSES, A- 

A again.... Everything was about A. Aria didn’t want that anymore. She just wanted to live her life but A wanted to destroy it all the time. 

This evening she came to Ezra’s apartment where she wanted to make a few things clear. Before she could even knock at the door she heard two people shouting. She identified the fighters as Maggie and Ezra. Aria tried to understand something but she couldn’t until Ezra shouted:

“GO OUT! LEAVE MY APARTMENT, LEAVE MY LIFE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”

Aria heard footsteps coming closer to the door so she hid behind the next corner. Just one second after she arrived there, the door was swung open and Maggie ran out. After a few minutes Aria went back and knocked at the door. Ezra opened it immediately and let Aria in.

“May I ask what just happened?”,  
Aria asked. 

“Well, I found out that Malcolm is not my son.”

“WHAT!?!?”

“I don’t even know why she pretended that I was Malcolm’s father. But I don’t care anymore. Maggie's dead for me and I never want to see her again. Could we please talk about something else?”

Aria saw how furious Ezra was. She came closer and then hugged Ezra. He needed it and Aria was afraid of what would happen next. 

“Could we maybe talk about what you said to me today? You told me that you’re gonna move somewhere else.”

“Aria, not I want to move. I want that we both move. Leave the past behind you and come with me!”

“Ezra, I’d really love to go away with you but I can’t.”

“Why? Because your friends need you? Because of A? Your friends could live without you for one year and why should A be a reason to stay?”

“Because when I’m movin’ he/she/it will follow me. I just got another message which made me remember.”

“ After school your friends would move anyway so what’s another 6 months? And your mother is in Europe so A can’t hurt her.”

Aria really wanted to believe him... And then she turned off her brain and just kissed him. She didn’t care anymore about A or anything. She knew Ezra was her person. Ezra was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

“Okay, you convinced me. I’m going with you to....”

“Tree Hill”

“Yeah right. Where is it?”

“The less you know the better.”

Aria smiled and kissed Ezra. She was so happy now. Moving away could really solve her problems.

“So than I just go home and pack my stuff. When do you want to start?”

“I thought about this night?”

“Pick me up. Cya!”


	5. The Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this little fanfiction.

Aria closed her suitcase and carried it down the stairs. She had left a note for her dad so that he wouldn’t worry. He definitely would because in the letter she mentioned that she was going with Ezra. Aria would give a lot for her father not to hate her for being in love with her teacher...

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she wondered what to say to her friends. They didn’t deserve a little message. They had to meet immediately so she sent around a message: 

-S.O.S. MEET ME INFRONT OF THE GYM.-

She left the house with her suitcase and went to the gym which wasn’t far away from her house. It took her ten minutes to get there. The other girls weren’t there so she wrote Ezra a message with the place where he should pick her up.

“Aria. What’s up? Is it A again? Did something happen?”

Spencer just arrived and had this worried look again. 

“Let’s wait for the others. I don’t want to repeat it a thousand times.”,  
Aria answered. 

She knew she wouldn’t see Spencer for a long time now so she patterned her friend. She would miss her so much.

Two minutes later Hanna and Emily arrived, also with their worried looks.

“Would you now explain us please what’s going on?”,  
Spencer asked curiously.

“Well, you were right Spence. Something happened. Ezra and I are together again and he asked me to go away with him. We’re leaving tonight and I wanted to say goodbye to you all.”

All the other girls were speechless. Except for Spencer of course.

“No! You can’t do that to us. And not to yourself either! A will follow you and make your life much worse!”

“Believe me that it really hurts me leaving you guys but I’m really tired of fighting against A and there’s no other chance for me and Ezra to be together. You can fight alone! I may be a coward but I can’t do that anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Aria...”

Hanna couldn’t believe it. 

“You can’t leave us right now. We can’t trust anyone and we need you!”

“Hanna, can’t you understand that I want to be with Ezra? We’re all leaving after graduation anyway so it doesn’t matter if I leave half a year earlier!”

“We will miss you!”

Emily seemed to be the only one understanding Aria.

“I’ll miss you too!”

“Okay so we can’t convince you to stay?”,  
Hanna asked.

“No, definitely not.”

“So it’s time to say goodbye...”,  
Spencer realized.

“Group hug!”,  
Hanna decided. 

After many goodbyes and tears Ezra’s car stopped in front of the girls.

Aria took her suitcase, put it in the back of Ezra’s car and sat next to him. Her boyfriend started the car and Aria had a last look at her friends before they were disappeared around a corner.

“So next stop: Tree Hill”

“Ezra that sounds like you were a tourist guide”

Ezra laughed and just smiled. 

Aria really realized the whole situation by passing the “Goodbye” sign from Rosewood. 

At the same moment passing the sign Aria received a new message.

-U CAN’T RUN AWAY FROM ME. I’M EVERYWHERE. PAY ATTENTION BY DRIVING ;) KISSES,A-

“Oh no. Ezra. STOP DRIVING IMMEDIATELY”

“Why? Aria is there a problem?”

Aria saw the black van first. Ezra had no time to react. They just looked at each other because they knew what would happen next. When the two cars crashed it made a really loud noise. Ezra’s car turned four or five times before it finally stopped. 

 

Aria opened her eyes. Her pain was horrible. She screamed and shouted for help but nobody heard her. Aria couldn’t move. Her body had to carry the whole weight of the car and she felt all the injuries she had. She looked at Ezra. Aria could see his dead body. It couldn’t be possible. Ezra could not be dead. 

“Ezra? Ezra do you hear me?”

She knew there was no hope and she just got lost in the view of his dead body. It still was him. Aria knew she would die to so the last thing she wanted to see should be Ezra.

It took a few hours until Aria finally could find her endless sleep she was looking forward to. In heaven maybe... In heaven they might be reunited together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fanfiction wasn't too bad and I want to thank you lilolilyrae for betareading all the crazy stuff I'm writing all the time. Visit her page!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! New chapters coming up soon!


End file.
